


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: What a Feeling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 4





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i never know what to tag so thats why the tags are like the same every time😰🙌. butttt enjoyy babess ;)

-Harry's POV-

"Ok my mum just texted me saying i have to go, here.. give me your number so I can text you if i want the flat'' Louis said standing up from the couch he was previously on. He handed me a piece of paper and a pen that he pulled out of his jean jacket.

I grabbed the paper and pen from his hand, and wrote down my number in my neat and fancy hand writing. I handed it back to him, and we both said goodbye to eachother and with that he was out the door.

After I showed Louis around the flat we ended up on the couch I had put up a couple days ago, we lost track of time and talked for nearly three hours, he seemed well.. Sassy. Yeah that's a word to describe him. I didn't mind it but I usually never hangout with people that are sassy, so it was unusual to hear all the snobby comments he would say constantly. I didn't learn that much from him except that he has 4 siblings, all girls. He was 19 currently and it was his third year in UNI. He moved to Chesire, from Doncaster about two years ago because his mom was offered a job here. His mom was rarely home because of her job as a nurse, which meant he had to take care of his younger sisters often which he didn't mind. Well. Except when he wanted to get high and hangout with his friend Nate.

I was shocked when he said he was involved with that type of stuff. I didn't expect him to be that type, but then again I shouldn't judge someone I just met plus I didn't mind that he was like that. I'll respect whatever he wants to do. I'm an A+ type of student -so drugs were not really my cup of tea- and I was kind of known for my involvement in helping the school. My mum was also a well known women in Cheshire because of she was always thoughtful of spent a bit of her money, it was due to her job which was being CEO of 'Styles Clean Water CO', she took it over after Robin passed away which was what he wanted, he also wanted to keep the family business so it was a win-win in our situation.

One thing Louis didn't mention was his dad. I didn't ask him about obviously that would disrespect his privacy if i'm being honest. I put those thoughts aside and focus on the boxes scattered across in front of me. Honestly, I really have to unpack the leftover things and stop procrastinating. I walked over to my room to grab my phone, as I walked in I noticed the boxes in there as well. Ok maybe i'll start with my room first. 

***

If on cue 'landslide' by Fleetwood Mac ended as soon as i finished building the IKEA coffee table (well more like tried to build it.), but after hours of setting up my bedroom and unpacking everything I can finally say I finished setting up the flat. 

I realized I hadn't taken a shower and I absolutely stink. I walked over to the restroom, and turned the nobs to the water I stripped out of my clothes, which stunk of sweat, I got in the shower nearly slipping as I stepped inside.

***

I grabbed some leftover snacks from the pantry and strolled over to one of the love sacks I had brought from home and turned on the TV I had set up earlier today. I grab my phone and connect it to the TV so I can just lay back in some comfortable clothes and watch movies. Half way through the second movie I was watching, which was 17 again. I started feeling my eyelids get heavy, i got up with a groan and dragged myself into my bedroom before thowing myself on my bed. I got under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
